Like a Kid in a Candy Store
by rgs38
Summary: A funny little one-shot about the team and a vending machine.


Like a Kid in a Candy Store

_I need a little humor in my life. I write all these really emotional and intense stories and there's so much stress with the semester here winding down...I need a little fun. I'm not too great at writing humor, it's never really been my forte, so tell me what you think. I don't own Flashpoint, Hershey, Kraft, Mars, Nabisco...let's just say this: I'm a poor college student, I have my laptop and a ginourmous box of EZ-Mac._

"Come on Spike, let's move." Ed said loudly with the natural tone of authority in his voice.

"This is a delicate operation, Ed." Spike said as he looked carefully through the glass. "This is going to determine the course of the rest of the shift and I want to be sure that I make the right decision." Spike said as he tapped the glass again and squinted.

"What's the hold up?" Sam said frustratingly as he saw the line.

"Spike." Wordy said shortly. Sam rolled his eyes and went to stand behind Jules. After another minute passed, Spike stood and looked like he had made his decision before pausing and squinting through the glass again.

"That's it Spike." Ed nearly growled as he stepped up and tried to get the dollar bill from his hands. "Put the money, in the machine and pick you're freakin candy bar already." Ed almost yelled as pointed to the vending machine.

"Relax Ed, I need to think about this carefully. We're pulling a double and I need to figure out which choice will give me the most bang for my buck. You don't want me to crash in the middle of the shift because a sugar high just wore off. We need to think about this-" Ed cut Spike off.

"Think about it at the back of the line." Ed said as he put his dollar into the machine and punched in the number for a Snickers bar.

"Ah, a good choice my friend." Spike said from behind Sam. "Snickers, a candy of substance for the man of..." Ed gave Spike a look and he decided not to finish the thought. Wordy stepped up to the vending machine next and put his dollar in, quickly punching in the number for a Kit-Kat.

"Claire got me hooked on these." Wordy said as he bent over and fished his candy from the bottom of the machine.

"Kit-Kat...give me a break." Spike said trying to contain his laughter. The rest of the team looked at him without laughing, only causing Spike to laugh harder.

"It's been a long day." Wordy said to Ed. They had finished their shift but the Commander had asked them to stick around since all of the other teams were on calls.

"Say that again." Jules said as she stepped up the machine and punched in her number.

"Corn chips? You're getting corn chips?" Spike looked at her with wide eyes.

"Weren't you the one that was just talking about long lasting energy?" She said as she popped open the bag.

"Yeah, but corn chips?" Spike said again as Wordy and Ed cracked smiles. Sam stepped up to the machine next and after trying to flatten his money several times to get the machine to take it, it finally slid in. He punched in the number for the Twinkie and waited against the glass with wide eyes as he watched the coil slowly unwrap itself and suddenly stop.

"No! No! No!" He yelled at the machine, grasping both sides and shaking it a bit. "Come on...come on." He pleaded with the metal coil to move as the rest of the team smirked and tried to hold back their laughter. "Damn it!" He said loudly, giving the machine a kick.

"Easy Sam," Greg said as he walked into the hall. "take it out on the punching bag, not the candy machine." He said as he saw the Twinkie hanging delicately. Sam turned around and looked at Spike with bright eyes.

"Spike, buddy, what are you getting?" Sam asked with a charming smile. "Because if you get that Milky-Way bar, well then you get that awesome filling chocolate and nougat and I get my Twinkie." Sam said as he pointed at the Milky-Way directly above the Twinkie. Spike looked like he was pondering the options.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for nougat..." He said with a serious face. Sam bit his lip.

"What about a Twinkie? I mean come on, you can't get any more classic than a good old-fashioned Twinkle. It's simply delicious." Sam said as Ed and Wordy barely contained their laughter. Spike looked at Sam carefully before stepping up the the machine and putting his money in. They watched carefully as Spike punched in the number and bent over to get his candy. He stood and revealed a plain Hershey chocolate bar in his hands.

"Plain and classic." Spike said as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sorry, Samtastic." Sam looked defeated as he stood in front of the vending machine with his head hung.

"Sam," Greg held out a dollar. "that Milky-Way sounds good." He said with a smile as Sam's face lit up. He took the money Greg had handed him and carefully punched in the number. He took deep breaths before pressing the final digit and watched the coil unwind.

"Come on, you can do it, come on." Sam whispered. They all held their breath as they watched the coil move and then shudder again to a stop. The team burst out in laugher as Sam tried shaking the machine and Greg put his hands to his face.

"Kira," He called down the hall to where Kira sat at the communications desk. "You wouldn't by any chance be craving some pretzels, would you?"

_That was fun, I hope the humor comes across okay. I got this idea when I was writing my last story, "Like Coming Home," and I mentioned a candy bar and I thought, what kind of candy would the team like? Do you agree with my choices? I have to say, I borrowed the Sam/Twinkie thing from Tinkerpanda. Tell me if you liked this._


End file.
